The Pond
by DP-san
Summary: On an beautiful day, Yuugi is staring, innocently, into the pond. But, Malik takes his puzzles, and he's out to get the rest, for his Yami wishes to open the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura x Ryou
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*Prologue to The Pond*~  
  
I look out into the clear blue sky, wishing its light would fade away, just leave. Why me, why did fate choose ME? What have I done to deserve this? The tear falls from my face. I hurriedly brush it away. I cry too often, and I hate it. I wish I could be free from torment, I wish I could be happy. If someone could see through my happy mask, they would see a realm of sadness, angst. And who has become the closest to achieving that? No one, not one. I try to destroy my anguish, live life like everyone else. But what IS the life everyone else sees? Lift the shield from my eyes, I plead to no one. Let me see. Take the gloves off my hands, let me feel. Release the aegis from my ears and let me hear. Stop your voice in my head, and let me think, let me be me.  
  
I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn. No one is behind me. Puzzled, I turn again, shrugging off my uneasy feeling. It comes to me often, why regard it now? I sigh, relieving some of the pressure from my overworked chest. As I begin to feel the peace of the world, something happens.  
  
He comes out again. He takes control again.  
  
~*~  
  
I stand outside, feeling the cool breeze of spring against my face. I breathe it in deeply, enjoying life as it is. I walk to the park, and stand next to the small lake. The wind blows a single cherry blossom off its tree, and it floats daintily on the water, spreading rings throughout the whole pond. It moves a lilypad, but just slightly. Amazing, I think, that just one tiny cherry blossom can move the large lilypad, with a beautiful, pale pink lily resting on top. A mother duck and her ducklings swim across the pond to the clump of cattails on the other shore. The water-walker skims atop the water, and I gaze at it, wondering how it sees me. Am I a giant, or a shadow? Or am I just a being hovering over it? I watch as the water supports it, and the water-walker doesn't even sink a bit, nor break the water tension. I nickname it "The Miracle," for it can walk on water.  
  
I smile as I blend into nature's rhythm. The wind breathes with me. The birds sing my song; the sun wraps me in its arms of gold. I see through the eyes of The Miracle, and see the immense expanse of water I once called a pond. Is it a pond or an ocean? As I concentrate my energy a bit more, I almost see the force that connects everything. Then, something jolts me back into my conscious state. What disturbed me from my peace? I look around, trying to find out. I see no more than the pond, the trees, and a shadow. I return to watching the nature around me. Then, I hear footsteps. I swiftly turn around again. But there is no one. Shrouded by the enigma around me, I begin to worry.  
  
Something inside me tells me I am fine, there's nothing to worry about. Something else still says there IS something, something tells me I should run, move. I wish I could, but I am paralyzed to the spot. My eyes dart around, but my body stays in its place. Shivering, I recover my senses. I turn away, unable to look around me. I close my eyes, I feel a presence. I shrug it off, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about. Or is it, says a voice in my head. I ignore it. I dip a finger into the pond, and I trace a figure into the water. It disturbs the lilypad, again. The Miracle darted off, and there comes a rustle from the cattails. I assume it is the duck and her ducklings. I look at the pond again, and my reflection gazes back at me. For a fleeting moment, I saw something, or someone, besides me. Then, I realize there IS someone behind me! I see his reflection in the water, and he speaks to me.  
  
"Yuugi, I'm delighted to see you again. Now why don't I just take something of yours.... and of course you won't fight, will you, Yuugi? You're terrified, aren't you..."  
  
I hear him laugh a low laugh that terrifies me even more than I already am. 


	2. Angelic Warmth

~*~Chapter One- Angelic Warmth~*~

I'm terrified. He has me unmoving, and wants me that way. His hands touch my neck, and I nearly feel a shock at the contact. He touches the string on which I keep my Millennium Puzzle, and my senses come back to me. He can't take it; he can't separate me from Ouji1! I try to fight him, but he's strong. Although he didn't expect me to come out of my temporary immobility, he still has quick reactions. He lifts my puzzle, and nearly gets it over my head, but Ouji came out of the puzzle. He looks at Akifa2, straight in his eyes, into his soul. Now Akifa's paralyzed. Ouji refuses to be separated from me. He's my Guardian. I'm relieved at his presence. He tells Akifa to go away, leave me alone, leave his aibou alone. Akifa recovers, makes a 'hmph' sound, turns, and walks away, maybe changing back into Ryou, maybe not, I can't tell from here. I am still afraid of Ouji… was he protecting me or simply not willing to part with me? Or does he not want to give the puzzle to Akifa? I am not sure… I do not know… but I do know Ouji is my Guardian, and it will always be that way, I hope.

~*~

How did that little punk stop me from getting Yuugi's puzzle?! One second victory is within reach, the next second it slips through my hands, like water, all because Yuugi's punk guardian looked into my eyes! But it felt like he looked into my soul... I slam my fist into Ryou's desk. My hand hurts now. I look at my palm. There's a splinter in there. I take it out, and lick my blood. I gaze at myself in Ryou's mirror. I suddenly realize how much I DO look like Ryou. Same hair, but my bangs are tilted upwards, like angel wings. But I am definitely not angelic. I have the same eyes as him, but mine with a more evil slope. And when I smile, it's more of a smirk, unlike Ryou's soft, gentle smile. Sometimes I wonder why I can't be like Ryou. If I look so much like him, why can't I act like him? I sigh, for the first time; sighing is something Ryou would do. I decide to return to my soul room, to think things over in private. I let Ryou come out. I keep myself in my soul room. When I catch a glimpse of Ryou, I feel my heart skip a beat.

~*~

I emerge from my soul room. I wonder why Akifa didn't even give me the evil smirk today. Something's wrong, I think, and I begin to imagine what's going on in Akifa's mind. But, I try to force those thoughts out of my mind. Tomorrow's my birthday, and I don't expect anything from Akifa… I doubt he even knows. Why does he always make me feel I have only a name and no life?! The day is clear and happy, but I am all but clear and happy. I walk out the door to meet with my friends, Yuugi, Tristin, Joey, and Téa. They smile as though they had not a care in the world. I believe they mustn't have a care in the world, for Ouji would never hurt Yuugi, and the others don't even have a Yami. I smile to cover up for my misery, and the others presume I am happy.   
  
~*~  
  
I look over to Ryou. He seems distant, far away. I wonder what's on his mind. No one else seems to care about him much, but I can't help worrying about him. After all, during the Dueling Tournament a while back, I _was_ the first to see him. Now, he always seems so far off, and why is it I'm seeing so many scars now? Is something happening to him, and is he not telling us? Maybe I shouldn't worry about him so much, after all, if he has something to say, he would tell us, and if he didn't, I would assume he wanted to keep it private. Both ways, it's up to him to either tell us or not.

~*~

Why is Téa staring at me? Is her hobby worrying about people? I can see it in her eyes… she wants to know what's wrong. I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. I feel the urge to tell someone, anyone, but I cannot, for Akifa would just hurt me more. I don't think I can stand anymore pain, both physically and emotionally. I sigh aloud, and Téa turns to face me.  
  
"Ryou, are you all right? You seem very distant lately. Is anything wrong?"

I shake my head. "No, nothing is wrong. Thanks for asking, though." You're probably the only one whom thought of me. For a moment, a split second, my shield of happiness falters, and drops. I feel Yuugi's inquisitive eyes on me as he sees me staring at the ground, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.   
  
"Ryou," Yuugi says in his gentle voice, "What is wrong?! I know _something_ must be wrong. Just tell me, Ryou, what is it?"  
"Nothing," I say, "nothing."  
"Ryou, I know _something_ is wrong. Come on, tell us."  
"Yuugi," Téa says, "You shouldn't try to _force_ Ryou to tell us. If he wants to tell us, he will, if he doesn't, then, well… if he doesn't, we can't blame him."  
"I guess you're right, Téa. Tell us if it's _really_ getting out of control, all right? I don't want to see whatever happening to turn into something unhealthy, or fatal. We're your friends, Ryou, you can tell us anything," Yuugi says. Maybe I can tell Yuugi. After all, he too has a Millennium Item. Maybe _he_ can help solve my problem.  
"Yuugi," I begin, "May I speak to you? Privately?"

Yuugi nods, and the rest of my friends go away to somewhere else. He and I stand beneath a tree.  
  
"Yuugi… it's my Ring."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Well, it's not the Ring itself, it's the Spirit within the Ring. It's Akifa."  
"What has he done?!"  
"He… well… he's been giving me 'attitude adjustments3'"  
"Ryou…"  
"Yes…?"  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"  
My head snaps up at Yuugi's sudden display of concern and anger.  
"I… I didn't think you would understand… I mean… even though Akifa is hurting me, I don't want you to tell anyone."  
"Why not? We should tell _someone_."  
"See?! You don't understand! Akifa is me, and I am him. To hurt him is to hurt me. To separate him from me is to take away something from inside me."  
  
~*~  
  
I hear what Ryou is saying from inside him. What does he mean by 'to separate him from me is to take away something from inside me'? I was never part of him to begin with. And I am most definitely not him. And if someone were to hurt me, or kill me, wouldn't Ryou be relieved? He wouldn't have to suffer my torture daily. He wouldn't have to feel the pain of my words, and my notion of him. But what he says is partially true… though it is the other way around. If someone were to take Ryou from me, I would have something missing from inside. Wait… what am I saying?! I never agreed to be part of Ryou in the first place. I was bought like junk, and then given as a gift. Whoever gave Ryou the Ring apparently did not think of what may happen to him. Ryou is often an enigma to me, he is so elusive. When I hurt him, I see a whimpering fool. When he is with his friends, I see a kind-hearted person, joyous and forever happy. But sometimes I see a mirror image of myself, or at least I see my fire in him, and my determination.   
  
~*~  
  
What? If I hurt Akifa, surely it would not hurt Ryou? After all, Akifa is not part of Ryou… he and Akifa are not one and the same. But still… I see it in his eyes, he is speaking the truth. There is more to this than simply Akifa's hurting Ryou. Something deeper. Something… true. Affection? But he can't… maybe he can. You never know about Ryou. Maybe he DOES feel for Akifa. You never know. Maybe I should just leave him alone… I guess he needs the time.  
  
"Well… Ryou, I guess you need your time."  
"Thank you for understanding. Now, about my birthday…"  
"Ah, I nearly forgot! So we'll have the party tomorrow?"  
"Yup! You and all of your other friends are invited. And Ouji."  
"Good! I'll bet the party will be a good one."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day…  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, the day of my birthday party! I am finally going to turn sixteen… and FINALLY catch up to the rest. Well, maybe Yuugi's still younger… catch up to MOST of the others. I finish preparing for my party, and at the exact same moment, the doorbell rings. I walk up to the door and open it, and there are Yuugi, Joey, Tristin, and Téa.  
  
"Well! I just finished preparing, and then the doorbell rings!"  
"Well… it can't hurt to be early, right?"  
"I guess so… anyway, come on in!"  
  
Yuugi and the rest of his friends walk into my home. They walk into the dining room where my table is piled with food.  
  
"FOOD!!"  
  
I can't help smiling as I watch Joey and Tristin lunge for the food at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Save some for us!"  
  
As usual… Téa's reasoning.  
  
"Ah yes, I almost forgot! Here's your present, Ryou!"  
  
Yuugi brings a package out from behind his back and sets it on his table.  
  
"It's from all of us to you. Go on, open it!"  
  
I carefully unwrap the package, and open the box. Inside is a small picture frame, and in the picture frame are five Duel Monster cards: the Change of Heart, Magician of Faith, the Dark Magician, the Flames Swordsman, and the Cyber Commander.  
  
"A token of our friendship. And since we're all obsessed with Duel Monsters… why not have our favorite cards put into one thing?"  
"Thanks… I'll put it into my room," I say, and then do so.  
  
~*~  
  
When they are gone, or rather, when the author is too lazy to write about the whole party…  
  
~*~  
  
I am so tired… I'll clean up tomorrow. I collapse into my couch, too lazy to walk to my room. I immediately fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ryou is sleeping, I emerge from his ring. I part from him, and look down into his face. He looks so much like an innocent little girl… I gently touch his face, finally, at last. I've wanted to for the longest time. His face, so warm… I gently bend down to brush my lips over his warm face. My lips move from his eyes down to his soft cheeks, and then to gently brush over his lips. The feeling I get after doing so… it's so wonderful, so addictive, so… beautiful. I kiss his lips over and over again, knowing this would probably be the first, last, and only time I would be able to do this. When I feel Ryou stir, I stop, then return to the Ring.  
  
~*~  
  
I stir from my sleep, and then awake. I see the last flash of light from where Akifa was, and my Ring slowly fades from its bright light to a dull glow. I touch my face, still feeling where Akifa's lips were. He may not know it, but I'm a very light sleeper.  
  
_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni  
oyoida kokoro  
kumo ga hakobu ashita ni  
hazunda koe  
  
Tsuki ga yureru kagami ni  
furueta kokoro  
hoshi ga nagare koboreta  
yawarakai namida._  
  
_(My heart was swimming  
in words gathered by the wind.  
My voice bounded  
into a cloud-carried tomorrow.  
  
My heart trembled  
in the moon-swayed mirror.  
Soft tears,  
spilled with a stream of stars.)  
  
_Those words run through my head, words from one of my favorite songs I heard, from one of my video games.  
  
_Suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka.  
  
Sono mune  
karada azuke  
yoi ni magire  
yumemiru.  
  
(Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your home, in your arms.  
  
I dream of being  
against your chest,  
my body in your keeping  
disappearing into the evening.)  
_  
How true those words are to me… My dreams are always filled with Akifa. But it's strange… he physically hurts me, and I have never heard of someone whom loves… their other.  
  
_Kaze wa tomari kotoba wa  
yasashii maboroshi  
kumo wa yabure ashita wa  
tooku no koe.  
  
Tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo  
nagareta kokoro  
hoshi ga yurete koboreta  
kakusenai namida.  
  
(Words halted by wind are  
a gentle illusion.  
A tomorrow torn by clouds is  
the voice of a distant place.  
  
My heart that had been  
in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed,  
Those stars that trembled and spilled  
cannot hide my tears.)  
_  
I feel tears fall down my face now… I know I can never tell Akifa I love him, curse my shyness.  
  
_Suteki da ne  
futari te wo tori aruketa nara  
ikitai yo  
kimi no machi ie ude no naka.  
  
Sono kao  
sotto furete  
asa ni tokeru  
yumemiru.  
  
(Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your home, in your arms.  
  
My dream of your face,  
that I softly touch,  
melts in the morning.)_  
  
I wish I could, but I know I never will. Or maybe I can…  
  
~*~  
  
All lyrics are from Suteki da Ne from Final Fantasy X (10), ©opyright Nubeo Uematso.  
  
A/N: Sorry… the end must have sucked, but I wrote this at 10PM with an annoying Grandma locking me outside of the room while the 'all-perfect' *ahem* brother was sleeping. Please review!!


	3. A Light in the Shadows

__

The Pond  
By Wusai, the Dark Phantasy_  
_

2. Light in the Shadows  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A/N: Finally, Chapter 2! @.@ I had writer's block on this. Sorry!  
  
~*~  
  
I watch as the morning sun rises over the calm horizon. I slip from the shadow of the tree, gliding swiftly. I creep next to a shop. The Turtle Game Shop. I see a person. The Pharaoh, or at least his reincarnate, Yuugi Motou. He's sleeping. I see his Millennium Puzzle hanging from his bedpost. I will take it. If not by asking, I will take it by force. I wait until he wakes up.   
  
At last, he wakes up, rubbing his eyes. He changes from his pajamas to his normal clothes. And, of course, I don't watch. I'm not _that_ rude. He walks downstairs, telling his grandfather he'll be at the park.   
  
I follow him, stalking him like a predator would to its prey. He leads me to the park, and he pauses beside the pond. He stares at its surface, which is glittering as if there were a million diamonds on its surface. He toys with the Puzzle hanging around his neck; a pyramid of power hanging from the neck of one fifteen-year-old. His height may be that of a 5th Grader, but his heart is larger than any person's could ever be. At least, this is what I've heard. I pull out my own Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod. I pull out the knife from its sheath. Who knows, I might need it, considering this is the Pharaoh I'm dealing with.   
  
I creep up behind him. He still stares at the pond, apparently not noticing me. Only when I am a few feet away from him does he finally turn around. When he sees me with my knife, his orchid eyes widen. I push him to the ground, and hold the knife to his neck.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle. I want it. Give it to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Another day like this. I'm innocently staring into the pond, and some mysterious person creeps up behind me, and holds a knife to my neck, asking for the Puzzle. Why does everyone want it? In fact, why do _I_ want it? After all, Yami, or Ouji, the Pharaoh, is of no use to me. And this time, he can't come out to save me. The slightest movement would have the knife come closer to his skin, maybe even into it. And the light might blind him, whoever he is, and make him drop the knife.  
  
Obediently, I take the string around my neck, and lift it up. I place it onto his knife. His eyes widen, as if he didn't expect me to just _give_ him the Puzzle. I, myself, do not understand, either. But something just made me do it. I don't know what.   
  
I feel like a burden has been lifted off my chest. Taking off the Puzzle makes all my tense muscles relax. The mysterious stranger looks at me, nods, then opens his mouth to speak.  
  
"I am Malik. Malik Ishtar. You are Yuugi Motou, the Pharaoh's reincarnate."  
  
I nod, finding my throat has constricted. He turns and walks away. Shakily, I stand up. Even if the burden has been lifted off my chest, I feel weaker. Why is that?  
  
~*~  
  
I wake up to greet the morning sun. I smile at it, my everyday ritual. But I can't stare at it too long, for the light hurts my eyes. I quickly dress, then walk outside, my Millennium Ring glittering in the sun.  
  
As I walk around, aimlessly, I notice something in the shadows. But when I turn to look at it, it disappears. I shrug it off. But I see it again from the corner of my eye. A light in the shadows. Is it a person? I decide to go to the park. We, meaning Yuugi and I, don't know why we always go there. I feel it's peaceful there. But, for some reason, both of us are attracted to the pond.   
  
I walk to the pond, and sit at its edge. Smiling, I dip a finger into the cool water. Tadpoles swim around my finger. A beautiful lotus flower floats in the middle of the pond. I notice something gold glimmering on the pond's surface. Pale gold. I look closer, and I realize it's a reflection. I turn around to see a boy.  
  
His pale, golden hair shines in the sun's light. His lavender eyes stare deep into my brown ones. I notice he holds a rod. A Millennium Rod. And dangling from one of the wing-like structures is… Yuugi's Puzzle?!

"What… why do you have Yuugi's Puzzle?"  
  
"He gave it to me."  
  
I stare at him questionably. Then, I feel the usual tugging from the ring as Afifus[1] comes out of the Ring.  
  
~*~  
  
I come out of Ryou's Ring. I stare at the familiar figure in front of me.  
  
"Malik! It's been a while."  
"I have the Puzzle."  
"I can see that."  
"Isis planned on giving Yuugi the Tauk."  
"Well, now she has no proof that he's the Pharaoh, since we have the Puzzle."  
"I could, of course, possess her with the Rod, and _make_ her give me the Tauk, if she does not plan on giving it to me when I ask. After all, we 'share' it. I'm her 'innocent' little brother."  
"Innocent?" Afifus snorted.  
"She does not think I am evil. She thinks my Yami is the evil one."  
"I agree, if not partially."  
"The only reason I'm taking the items is Yami. He's forcing me."  
"Ah."  
"So how is Ryou?"  
"Fine."  
"Still treat him badly?"  
"It's lost its fun."  


Malik smirked.  


"And why?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Wondering."  
"Curiosity will kill the Malik."  
"I get your point. At least Ryou's not being tormented anymore…"  
"Why? Are you?"  
"Yami's getting impatient. He wants all the items."  
"I have the Millennium Eye."  
"So we have the Rod, Ring, Eye, Puzzle, and soon the Tauk."  
"But how are we supposed to get the Scales and the Ankh from Shadi?"  
"That I do not know."  
"What if we give all the items to Shadi…?"  
"Then, one, Yami will be very angry, and two, why should we? What would he do with it?"  
"Considering he cursed you, Ryou, and the other holders of the Items with our spirits, I think we _should_ give the items back to him. Then _he_ could be cursed with us. But my question is, what would he do with _us_?"  
"I do not know… if we get all the items, it would give us the power to open the gate to the Shadow Realm, right? But why do we want to open the gates?"  
"It would give us great power."

"To do what?"  
"Wreak havoc on Earth."  
"And why would we want to do _that_?"  
"Because of what the Pharaoh did to us."  
"But why punish the world when you can just punish the Pharaoh?"  
"He's too powerful."  
"No he isn't. Now, since we have him away from his human counterpart, he is sealed in the Puzzle. He can't come out because he has no body to use[2]."  
"True…"  
"So we can just take apart the Puzzle, and wait for someone else to put it together, or just destroy one piece. That way, no one can put it together, and he will never be able to come out again."  
"Yes, that's true… but still…"  
"Still _what_?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Why would I get hurt?"  
"Your Yami."  
"Oh yeah…"  
"Idiot."  


Malik was silent for a moment. Then, he glowed, and his Yami came out.  


"What are you and Malik talking about?"

"Nothing."  
"Hmph. Right."  
"Anyway, shouldn't you be asking Isis for the Tauk now?"  
"Whatever."  
  
With that, Yami Malik disappeared, and Malik was back. He walked off toward his home.  
  
~*~  
  
"You _what_?!"  
  
I flinched at Ryou's sudden outburst.  
  
"I told you. I gave the Puzzle to Malik."  
"Gave?! Do you know what he might _do_ with your puzzle?!"  
  
I wince.  
  
"No..."  
"He could open the Shadow Realm! That's a very scary thought!"  
"I know... Ryou? Could you please return to your normal, calm self?"  
  
Ryou hesitated, then relaxed.  
  
"I guess so. Sorry, Yuugi, I shouldn't have been so mean..."  
"It's alright, Ryou. I understand your worry."  
"But there's one person that can stop them, and I'm not sure if he can resist Malik's ability to possess people."  
"Who's that?"  
"Shaadi."  
  
  
~*~  
  
1. I thought Yami Bakura's name was Akifa. I watched the episode again, and heard it to be either Afifa or Afifus. Personally, I think Afifus sounds better. Or actually, my friend watched it with the closed captioning on, and it turned out that he said, "I am _a thief, a _stealer of souls." Ick. He needs a name. I don't want 3 or 4 Yamis running around, nameless!  
  
2. Well… I know he'll come out even without Yuugi, but bear with me. But don't flame me for this!  
  
A/N: Please review, for I have finally updated. :3~


End file.
